Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes para Chamar de Meu
by Aninha-SaganoKai
Summary: É o aniversário de Quatre... e, da parte de Duo, ele vai ganhar um presente realmente inesquecível, e que vai mudar toda sua vida e seus sentimentos: um certo moreno de olhos verdes. CAP 5 ON! CORRAM !
1. Default Chapter

É o aniversário de Quatre... e, da parte de Duo, ele vai ganhar um presente realmente inesquecível, e que vai mudar com toda sua vida e seus sentimentos: um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, OOC, lemon, mundo alternativo, angust, e tentativa de humor.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

_**Um moreno de olhos verdes para chamar de meu**_

**Aninha SaganoKai**

Um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis - um tipo de beleza rara - debruça-se sobre a amurada da varanda do seu apartamento: a solidão é o que come sua alma. Pensar que talvez não tenha ninguém com quem compartilhar suas alegrias e dividir suas tristezas - não que não tivesse amigos: na verdade, tinha dois, e a verdade é que, talvez, se fossem irmãos, não os amasse tanto, porém... não era a mesma coisa de um namorado, amante, um companheiro...

Alguém toca a campainha e o jovem loiro vai atender. Sorri ao ver quem é:

- Boa noite, Quatre: agora, dá licença, antes que isto venha a cair.

E sem cerimônia, o amigo tão querido vai entrando apartamento adentro e colocando as coisas em cima de uma mesa de centro.

- ...??

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO QUATRE!!!!!!!!!! Anda, não fica parado feito uma estátua: venha cortar o bolo.

O loiro se aproxima do outro rapaz, ainda processando a entrada do amigo, e o que ele dissera minutos antes: sim, aquele era o dia de seu aniversário, mas...

- Bolo, docinhos... e refri, Duo?! – sua voz parece conter um gemido, ao constatar o significado do que o outro trouxera.

- É, Quatre! Afinal, somos duas crianças lindas, meigas, fofas e como tais, devemos comer coisas lindas, meigas, fofas: como essas aqui! – a ironia e o cinismo em suas palavras brincavam com o sorriso brilhante.

Os docinhos tinham carinhas de bichinhos kawaiis como Hello Kitty, Mokona, SDs dos gundam boys, etc...

- Sabe, - começou o loiro à guisa de resposta - eu preferiria comer uma coisa linda, meiga, e fofa... de duas pernas. Alguém parecido com seu Heero.

Duo solta uma risada diabólica.

- Sério? Humm... Talvez o seu desejo de aniversário se realize.

- Duo... – A voz de Quatre agora soou como um aviso.

- Sabe, o Heero tem um amigo...

- Não, Duo, esqueça: encontro às escuras nunca dão certo!

- Eieiei!! Eu conheço o carinha: é bonito - alto mais até do que o Heero! Cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, tórax largo e malhado, coxas firmes e bumbum mais aind..

- O Heero sabe que você anda secando os amigos dele? – Quatre perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, cético.

- É claro... que não: só que eu ainda não estou cego, querido amigo, e olhe que, mesmo cego, eu sentiria o cheiro de masculinidade dele de longe! – Duo termina, dando uma piscada sacana para o amigo.

- Maxwell, você não tem jeito.

- Não. E então, aceita? Nós iremos para "The Glow" e o encontraremos lá. Posso te ajudar com a roupa.

- Está me dizendo que eu não sei me vestir?

- Estou! Você se veste como "Oh! Eu sou virgem, puro e angelical" ou como "O genro que mamãe pediu pra deus!"

- ...

- Quatre, Quatre... Você já é doce demais: não vai querer provocar um diabetes no seu namorado, vai? Você precisa é de um pouco de "pimenta" nesse seu jeito de vestir.

- Sei... do tipo "Mamãe, eu rodo bolsinha?" Duo, esquece!

- Quatre! Se solte mais, deixa desse jeitinho sonso.

A alfinetada foi direto ao alvo:

- Eu não tenho cara de sonso!

- ...

- Tenho?

- Aham!

- Belo amigo você!

- Amigos dizem a verdade. E eu posso correr...

-"... fugir, me esconder, mas nunca minto!", eu já sei!

Duo sorriu: a hora do xeque-mate chegara, afinal.

- E então? Ora, Quatre! Ficar em casa só vai te deixar em deprê, principalmente hoje: então, a gente come e depois escolheremos umas roupas no meu guarda roupa.

-Certo! Você ganhou! – o pobre Quatre joga as mãos para cima.

-Não, Quatre: você ganhou.

Duo lançou, misterioso.

19:00 Hs - Noite

Quatre e Duo estão em frente ao espelho.

- Céus, sou eu?

- É sim: Você está lindo, Quatre! Se eu já não tivesse o Heero, te daria uns amassos. – Duo lança para o loirinho.

O loirinho em questão insuflou-se: "amassos"? Oras!

- Isso se eu deixasse!

- Há! Deixaria sim!! Quatre, meu amigo, do jeito que você anda a perigo, até a Dorothy te daria tesão!

Quatre sentiu-se afoguear até as orelhas, enquanto olhava para Duo, pasmo com a cara-de-pau do americano.

– Podemos deixar minha vida sexual em paz?! – tentou, tentando fazer Duo parar com aquele maldito assunto.

- Quatre... que vida sexual?

Desta feita, Quatre se viu sem palavras – ao mesmo tempo em que Duo caía nas gargalhadas.

A campainha toca. Os dois jovens dão uma última olhada no espelho.

- Quatre, atenda. – Duo falou.

- Porquê? Provavelmente é o Heero. Vá você. – respondeu o loirinho, um pouco indócil.

- Não, não: quero ver a reação do Heero, ao te ver.

E o jovem loiro vai abrir a porta

"Tenho que aprender a dizer 'não' para o Duo".

-Boa noi...

-Boa noite, Heero, entre, por favor, já estamos quase prontos.

Duo que estava na sala começa a rir da expressão de Heero.

Ao ver o japonês como que em estado de choque, Quatre pergunta:

- Heero... você está bem?

- Quatre? É mesmo você?

- Acho que sim. – o rapaz responde, já se sentindo corar furiosamente, de novo.

- Ele não ficou lindo, Heero? Não dá vontade de comê-lo todinho?

Diz Duo, enquanto abraça o namorado por trás, colocando seu queixo sobre o ombro direto de Heero.

-Sim, eu... Eu quero dizer... Você está muito bem Quatre.

Duo ri mais uma vez divertindo-se com o embaraço do seu namorado.

- Não vou ficar com ciúme do Quatre amor, eu sei que você não sente nada disso por ele. Mas e aí? Será que seu amigo vai gostar?

- Com certeza!

Realmente o japonês nunca esperara encontrar o tão bem comportado Quatre vestido daquele jeito: calça vermelha justa, mas tão justa, que não deixava nada para a imaginação; botas pretas com fivelas prateadas; blusa com uma pequena abertura na frente trespassada por cordões; mangas compridas de rendas no punho também toda vermelha; os belos olhos azuis realçados com Kohl, e os cabelos em um penteado estrategicamente desarrumado, e na orelha esquerda quatro pequenas argolas prateadas - influência de Duo, que no verão passado não sossegara enquanto Quatre não fizera os furos.

Heero o fitava tão fixamente, que o loiro começou a enrubescer.

- O Trowa vai ter cereja apimentada para o jantaaar! – Duo anunciou, malicioso.

- Duo! – Quatre gemeu, mais que gritou, já impotente para lidar com o amigo.

- Qualé, homem? Se solta mais! Olha, vou dormir na casa do Heero: fica com o apartamento todinho para você - traga o Trowa pra cá... e divirta-se.

- Você não existe! – Quatre lamentou-se.

- Eu sei: mamãe quebrou a forma, quando me fez.

- Ainda bem! Um Duo só é o bastante.

- HEERO!

- Andem, vamos logo ou chegaremos atrasados.

No caminho, Duo continuou aborrecendo Quatre:

- Ah Quatre... Não precisa ficar nervoso, o lobo mau só vai querer te comer!

- DUO!

- Oras, não têm problema, "chapeuzinho vermelho"... é só você dar o troco e comer o lobo mau, também! Assim dá empate!! Háháháhá!!!!

Vendo que se não parasse o namorado, ele iria acabar fazendo o outro pular da janela do carro com o mesmo ainda em movimento, Heero decidiu dar-lhe freios:

- Calado Duo – deixe-o em paz.

- Heero! "Piadasrisadasdescontração", entendeu?

- Entendi. Agora senta direito no banco.

- Chato! – Duo chateou-se, e emburrado, sentou-se direito e ficou calado daí por diante.

Heero finalmente chega no clube, estaciona o carro, e os três encaminham-se para a entrada do "The Glow".

- Ali está o Trowa, vamos.

O coração de Quatre parecia que ia saltar pela boca, os pensamentos atropelavam-se:

"E se ele for chato?", e "Se ele não gostar de mim?", "E se eu não gostar dele?", "E se eu disser alguma besteira?".

Heero faz as apresentações:

-Trowa, este é o Quatre. Quatre, este é o Trowa.

Agora com certeza absoluta seu coração falhou, Quatre pensou, quando deparou-se com os olhos mais verdes que ele já tinha visto.

-Olá, Quatre. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

O loiro não conseguia falar nada: estava em um transe onde só existia um olhar verde.

Fim do capítulo 01.

Continua...

Por Aninha 

Notas da Autora:

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic a pessoas muuuito especiais que assim como eu adoram o casal 3x4, e dizer que sou muito fã de vocês :

Dhandara!!! Obrigada pelo apoio!! Conte comigo para turbinar a XYZ!!!!

Dee-chan!!!! eu amo o jeito de você escrever!! Dee, você é uma gracinha, e os pock´s de morango estavam uma delícia!!!

E à Illy-chan, minha irmãzinha: sem ela, eu não teria começado, pois me achava incapaz de escrever uma fic, e ela disse "você pode!" .

Illy... você sabe o bem que tem feito em minha vida, né? Todo mundo merecia ter uma amiga assim


	2. Cap II

Gostaria de dedicar essa fic a pessoas muuuito especiais que assim como eu adoram o casal 3x4, e dizer que sou muito fã de vocês :

**_Dhandara!!!_** Obrigada pelo apoio!! Conte comigo para turbinar a XYZ!!!!

**_Dee-chan_**!!!! eu amo o jeito de você escrever!! Dee, você é uma gracinha, e os pock´s de morango estavam uma delícia!!!

E à **_Illy-chan_**, minha irmãzinha: sem ela, eu não teria começado, pois me achava incapaz de escrever uma fic, e ela disse "você pode!"

Illy... você sabe o bem que tem feito em minha vida, né? Todo mundo merecia ter uma amiga assim

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, lemon, mundo alternativo, angust, e tentativa de humor.

Observação 01: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Observação 02: Esta fic também está postada no site da XYZ um site recheado de fics yaois, e que está aos cuidados da nossa querida Dhandara! Ela sempre será postada primeiro lá, e depois aqui, ok?

**_Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes para Chamar de Meu_**

**_AninhaSaganoKai_**

**Cap 02**

"Trowa, este é o Quatre."

"Quatre, este é o Trowa."

Agora com certeza absoluta seu coração falhou, deparou-se com os olhos mais verdes que ele já tinha visto.

"Olá, Quatre. Prazer em conhecê-lo."

O loiro não conseguia falar nada: estava em um transe onde só existia um mar verde.

"Quatre? Ô, loiro! Deixa de onda: cumprimenta o Trowa, seu mal-educado!"

Do paraíso verde à terra em segundos:

"Oh! Perdão, é que... Eu me perdi em pensamentos...!"

"Tudo bem. Vai entrar?"

"Sim, claro: vamos".

Trowa e Heero vão caminhando mais à frente, quando Duo puxa Quatre até perto de si:

"Quatre, você viu que sorriso?"

"Sim... E os olhos, então?"

"Não preciso perguntar o que você achou, né?" – o rapaz de trança pergunta, piscando um olho violeta para o loirinho.

"Duo...? Acho que estou apaixonado".

Ao ouvir tal absurdo, Duo não se agüentou, e caiu nas gargalhadas.

"Hahahahahhahahahah!!! Oh, Quatre!! Essa foi demais, voc..."

"Ei! Vocês ai atrás – andem!"

"Calma Heero, calma! Já estamos indo: eu tô louco pra dançar coladinho com meu koi!"

"**_Eu também estaria se eu tivesse um namorado como o Heero ou Trowa."_** Pensou Quatre.

A casa noturna estava lotada: luzes negras e coloridas piscavam alternadamente. Corpos moviam-se em sintonia com a batida frenética da música, ou retorciam-se em movimentos soltos e sensuais pela pista de dança. Os rapazes dirigiram-se para as escadas que os levariam para uma das plataformas suspensas de onde poderiam ver a movimentação abaixo. O garçom se aproxima para anotar os pedidos.

"O que querem beber?" Heero pergunta: "Trowa?"

"Uísque."

"Um energético." - disse Duo.

"O mesmo para mim - não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas." Quatre respondeu à pergunta no olhar de Trowa.

Dali a alguns minutos as bebidas chegam, e eles ficam conversando sobre amenidades até que começou a tocar uma musica que o Duo adorava dançar - o mesmo não se conteve e levantou-se da cadeira em direção à pista, puxando Heero pelo braço.

"Vamos dançar, amor! E vocês dois... não façam nada que eu e o Heero não faríamos."

E dando uma piscada marota, desceu para a pista de dança.

Quatre enrubesceu violentamente: sabia do que seu amigo e Heero eram capazes de fazer - as paredes do apartamento eram muito finas: era impossível **_não ouvir_** quando aqueles dois resolviam **_"fazer algo"._**

"Faz tempo que não vejo uma pessoa corar como você."

Ficando ainda mais vermelho..

"Isso é ruim?"

"Não, é lindo."

Escarlate agora.

"Você sabia que sou seu presente de aniversário?" Trowa pergunta.

"S- sim.", Quatre respondeu em uma voz fraca e trêmula de desejo.Trowa aproxima o rosto a centímetros do de Quatre e fala sensualmente:

"Estou esperando que me desembrulhe e brinque comigo."

"Eu... eu..."

"Quer ir para um lugar mais reservado?"

Quatre pensou que sim, queria: nunca tinha feito nada tão irresponsável - ter sexo com alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas seu corpo pedia... implorava por aqueles olhos verdes. Então finalmente decidiu.

"Sim, meu apartamento."

Falou rápido e com voz rouca. Trowa segura a mão do mais jovem por cima da mesa.

"Vamos."

"E os outros?"

"Saberão que queríamos ficar a sós."

"Transporte?"

"Vim com meu carro."

Em menos de vinte minutos chegaram ao apartamento de Quatre.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" Quatre pergunta, horrivelmente nervoso.

"Sim. Quero algo refrescante."

"Tem suco de laranja, chá gelad..."

Trowa não o deixa terminar: o agarra e beija profundamente durante preciosos primeiros minutos. Quebrando o beijo, afasta-se um pouco e diz:

"Sua boca é coisa mais refrescante que já senti."

E torna a beijar mais violentamente.

Fogo líquido corre nas veias de Quatre - pelo menos essa é a impressão que ele tem: as pernas falham, e só não foi ao chão porque Trowa o segurava.

"**_Céus, como estou necessitado!"_**, pensa.

"Trowa... quero você agora dentro de mim."

Diz Quatre arfando de maneira ruidosa.

"Não seja apressado: antes quero saborear seu corpo."

Seus lábios descem pela garganta, sua língua passeando, fazendo longos círculos deixando um rastro úmido na sensível pele, o loiro joga a cabeça para trás dando mais acesso a Trowa

"Trowa, me toque!"

Uma súplica chorosa.

"Shh... Calma, ou tudo vai acabar antes de começar."

Mas Quatre não estava com paciência para preliminares: elas seriam dispensadas. Segurou a gola de seu futuro amante, puxou o rosto de Trowa para junto do seu e falou, com voz rouca de desejo e zanga:

"Não quero brincar, agora - só me penetre: sem preparação, sem nada - apenas me possua!"

Soltou a gola, tirou as botas as calças encostou-se na parede, empinou o traseiro e virou a cabeça para trás, lançando seu olhar mais provocante.

"Vem! Não precisa tirar as calças, apenas venha!

Trowa não acreditou no fogo que via naqueles olhos, pegou um preservativo do bolso.

"Sim, meu pequeno, vou satisfazer seu desejo: hoje tudo que você quiser será feito, serei seu escravo."

Abriu o zíper e retirou o pênis e sem nenhum aviso penetrou o jovem loiro. A dor que Quatre sentiu foi tão aguda que a vista escureceu, mas era exatamente assim que queria: queria sentir dor, sentir que estava vivo... sentir alguma outra coisa além daquela tristeza apática que o acometera desde que seu namorado o deixou. Saber que depois da dor viria a recompensa do prazer.

"**_Melhor essa dor a não sentir nada."_**

"Mais ... faz mais forte."

"Sim, tudo que você mandar."

"Fundo... forte! Assim... aaahhhh!!!!aaahhh!!!!"

A cada estocada, Quatre soltava gemidos que iam ficando mais altos à medida em que sentia e ouvia o barulho do sexo entrando e saindo, quando sentia e ouvia o impacto do corpo de Trowa, quando sentia e ouvia testículos deles chocando-se com os seus. Sentia que estava perto, chegando; encostou-se mais em Trowa, jogando sua cabeça para trás apoiando-a no ombro de seu parceiro, e o gozo veio devastador: Quatre agora gritava descontroladamente, seu ânus contraindo-se com espasmos de prazer, jogando Trowa na mesma onda de sensações.

Escorregaram lentamente até o chão, o moreno retirou-se de dentro daquela quentura deliciosa, mas continuou abraçando o loiro até suas respirações voltarem ao normal.

"Minha diarista morre, se descobrir que mancha é essa."

Trowa olha na mesma direção e se depara com o liquido espesso e leitoso que escorre pela parede. Estende a mão e recolhe um pouco em seus dedos, e os leva aos lábios de Quatre.

"Quem fez a sujeira tem que limpar... Afinal, não queremos ser responsabilizados pela morte de ninguém, não é?"

E faz Quatre lamber, com jeitinho, todo seu próprio sêmen. A situação é tão inusitada, que os dois caem na gargalhada. Aproveitando o momento descontraído, Trowa pergunta:

"Não vai desembrulhar seu presente?" – e aponta para si.

Quatre sente-se enrijecer novamente, mas fica momentaneamente sem fala, sem saber o que dizer.

"Hum... Já que você não quer desembrulhar seu presente..." O moreno o retira do seu colo, deixando-o sentado no chão, levanta-se e começa a se despir devagar: primeiro a camisa, Trowa vai tirando-a, enquanto vai passando a mão suavemente pelo próprio tórax, e logo depois, a mesma é jogada ao outro lado da sala; depois a calça.... e aos poucos, a magnífica beleza morena do rapaz de olhos verdes foi sendo revelada.

"**_Deus...! Duo tinha razão, ele é maravilhoso!"_**

Quatre começa a tirar sua camisa quando Trowa o interrompe:

"Não a tire, fique assim."

Ajoelhando-se no chão, se aproxima lentamente.

"Me toque!", pede, com voz rouca, enquanto inclina-se levemente sobre Quatre.

Quatre hesita um pouco - não era tão experiente assim: só tivera um namorado, e o mesmo desencorajava toques, brincadeiras ou fantasias; o tesão dele estava tão somente na penetração, e ele só o preparava o suficiente para não machucá-lo, caso contrário ficaria sem sexo, até a total recuperação do loiro.

Vendo-o tão inexplicável e adoravelmente tímido, depois do que já tinham feito, Trowa sorriu, numa tentativa de encorajá-lo mais:

"Vamos... sou todo seu: pode brincar com seu presente."

Com cuidado, Quatre leva as mãos até as pernas musculosas a sua frente, espalmando-as e deslizando ambas as mãos para cima em direção ao abdomem... continuou pelas costas e então descendo até as nádegas firmes.

Um sorriso de delícia e adoração iluminou seu rosto. E pegou Trowa desprevenido.

"Nunca tive um brinquedo tão bonito."

E apertou-as, olhou para o homem acima e sorriu – um sorriso agora diferente do anterior: agora, um com um brilho de malícia na imensidão azul; seus dedos viajaram para o centro e acariciaram a pequena entrada. Trowa arqueou-se de prazer. Quatre pegou mais uma camisinha .

"Combina com seus olhos."

E veste o látex verde sobre o membro do seu parceiro.

" '**_Lemon'_** ", diz ele: "Meu sabor preferido." (1)

E lambe da base à ponta, o membro à sua frente: circunda a cabeça do pênis com volteios, a língua ávida por dar prazer: Trowa agarra os cabelos macios, empurrando os quadris para obter mais pressão.

Tudo estava insuportavelmente delicioso: a falta de experiência do jovem loiro era compensada pelo seu entusiasmo - ninguém diria que aquele **_"Cara de anjo fosse um demônio no sexo"_**, Trowa pensou.

Quatre parou e olhou para cima, encontrando um par de olhos verdes atentos a cada movimento seu. Sorri outra vez... e então abocanha tudo, subindo e descendo a boca úmida, até que um novo grito de êxtase ecoou pela sala.

"Você é lindo, Quatre!", Respirando sofregamente, Trowa não se contem:

Ele estava uma visão tentadora, sentado ao chão vestindo somente uma blusa semi-desabotoada, os lábios inchados da fricção, e vermelhos e brilhantes de saliva e do lubrificante da camisinha.

"Vamos para o meu quarto, Trowa." – ele chama.

No caminho, entra no quarto de Duo e sai com uma caixa e um frasco nas mãos.

O Quarto era simples, mas de bom gosto: tons claros davam suavidade, os móveis escuros contrastavam, o aspecto geral era de aconchego.

Trowa derruba o outro na cama, e pega as coisas que o loiro trazia.

"Preservativos e lubrificante?" – ergue uma sobrancelha, sério.

"Eu... não sei quantos você trouxe, e como eu não tenho nenhum, eu..."

"Hum... Certo. Creio que essa caixa será suficiente." – diz, com seriedade desmentida pelo brilho brincalhão nas íris verdes.

"Pretencioso." – Quatre não resiste a responder.

"Pretencioso, não: esperançoso."

E pega um de cor vermelha, e come o loiro com os olhos:

" '**_Cereja'_**... meu sabor preferido. E sabe qual o tempero que eu mais gosto?"

"Não." – Quatre responde, ficando vermelho ao lembrar das brincadeiras de Duo.

Trowa abaixa a cabeça até aproximar os lábios do ouvido de Quatre, fazendo-o se arrepiar todinho, ao ouvir sua voz rouca, tão próxima de si, e então responde:

" '**_Pimenta'_** "

E termina, passando a ponta da língua na orelha do loiro, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos.

"Bem, aniversariante: agora é sua vez, de novo." Ele diz.

Começa a acariciar todo o corpo do loiro até chegar ao sexo e começa a acariciar seus testículos e os pêlos dourado que o recobrem.

"Parecem fios de ouro."

Quatre fica ainda mais vermelho: não estava acostumado a receber elogios, ainda mais de partes de seu corpo. Trowa o recobre com o preservativo, e então coloca-o inteiro dentro da boca. Quatre geme ofega, grita. Trowa segura as pernas abrindo-as mais e acaricia a parte interna das coxas, levantando-as carinhosamente, e então desce os dedos um pouco mais, até achar o delicado botão, acariciando levemente. Pega o lubrificante e espalha em seus dedos, penetra-o então com um, sincronizando as idas e vindas com as da sua boca. Frases obscenas e desconexas começam a escapar da boca de Quatre, numa espécie de libertação de sua natureza reservada. Trowa interrompe.

"Fale mais alto, Quatre..." – vendo-o hesitar novamente : "Fale... ou eu paro tudo."

"Não, por favor! Eu falo... eu **_grito_**, se quiser: mas não pare!"

E continuaram, um gritando as coisas mais loucas que lhe vinham a cabeça... e o outro adicionado mais dedos à deliciosa tortura: Quatre jogava a cabeça de um lado a outro já chorando e soluçando, e o clímax chegou: tão forte que ele sequer conseguiu gemer, apenas jogou sua cabeça para trás e a boca abriu-se em um arquejo mudo, suas mãos crispadas aos lençóis revirados e molhados de suor da cama; respirava aos haustos, e foi essa visão que Trowa teve, ao levantar a cabeça.

Minutos depois, loiros cílios piscaram buscando forças para abrir, um sorriso lânguido formando-se, ao encontrar um verde olhar.

"Bem vindo de volta, pronto para outra?" – Trowa pergunta.

Olhos azuis se fizeram ainda maiores.

"Não tenho mais... energia... tenho... preciso descansar..."

"Creio que não posso esperar, também quero me divertir."

E passeia com as mãos no corpo esguio e suado abaixo do seu. Retira a capa protetora e o limpa com cuidado; desce as mãos até as pernas, afasta-as, coloca-se entre elas, põe mais um preservativo em si... e bem lentamente começa a penetrar em Quatre, que sequer tem forças para protestar. Trowa afunda-se completamente, e não satisfeito, aperta as os quadris do outro, tentando entrar mais ainda no apertado espaço.

"Machuca...Trowa."

"Shhh... Calma... deixe-me... ficar um pouco assim... bem fundo... em você."

Ele continuou parado por alguns minutos, somente sentindo o calor, a respiração, o cheiro de suor e sexo ao seu redor: estava completamente embriagado de sensações. Aquela selvageria inocente de seu pequeno amante era inigualável: um talento natural para o sexo - ele iria aproveitar a noite até não ter mais forças .

Começou a se mexer... fora e dentro, fora e dentro, fundo, lento... o jovem embaixo de si soltava fracos gemidos de dor e prazer, e isso excitava Trowa ainda mais. O ritmo foi aumentando até explodir em um gozo intenso: gritou como nunca havia feito em sua vida. Soltou seu peso sobre o corpo delgado enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Abre os olhos e fita os azuis que parecem sem foco. Beija-os, e desce os beijos para os lábios rosados. Sorri o mais safadamente possível:

"Você... foi a coisa mais gostosa que eu já tive o prazer de comer."

Ganhou um sorriso doce, cansado:

"Bem... então, quando tiver fome... esteja servido."

E sem forças, Quatre adormece.

Passado uma meia hora, o moreno se levanta e vai tomar um banho; veste um roupão, pega duas tolhas no banheiro, umedece uma volta para a cama; limpa e seca seu amante adormecido, despe-se e dorme.

Continua...

By 

Notas da Autora:

1 - (meu também, na verdade de todas as yaoi maníacas!!!).

Gente!!! Agradeço, de coração, à:

**_BelaYoukai_** – Mas a intenção é fazer um Trowa **TARADO** pelo Quatre!! heehehhe

**_Goddes of Death_** – Gooooddess!! **CADÊ** o resto da tradução da fic "Dark and Light!"?? A Illy-chan **PRECISA** ler o resto, senão... ela enfarta!! E olha que a menina é cardíaca!

**_Duo-Chan & Koorime Shinigami_** – Vocês duas **AMARAM** o Duo azucrinando o tadinho do Quatre, ne? Cá para nós, eu também!!! Eheheh!! **_Koorime!_**! Adorei sua brincandeira com os meninos!

Meninas, muito obrigado pelas reviews!!! Eu só espero que vocês... cof, cof... gostem mais ainda, deste segundo capítulo! Agora, sim... As coisa irão... "esquentar" !!!! ohhoohohoh

E mais: visitem, por favor, o site da Dhandara: 

Ele é dedicado a fics yaois, e tem para todos os gostos e séries! Fics M-Preg, Yaoi, Lime, Comédia, Lemon, etc...

As minhas fics sempre sairão nele primeiro, para depois serem postadas aqui no !

Beijos para todas!!!


	3. Cap III

Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo dessa fic a algumas pessoas muuuito fofas, e que amam, de todo o coração, o casal 3x4!

**_Dhandara!_** Muito obrigada pela paciência comigo e com a Illy – digo, com os nossos atrasos Aninha assoviando

**_Dee-chan_**! DEE! Você voltou mesmo? Já está aqui no Brasil? A Illy me disse! Ela esta louca de alegria, e eu estou tao feliz! Espero que goste do capítulo!

E à **_Serenity LeFay_**, que me mandou um email superfofo, que eu gostei muito, apesar de ter demorado para responder, já que eu não tenho um pc... ;;

Nity? Olha ai mais um capítulo dos nossos amores!

E a todas as fãs de 3x4 que estão deixando comentários, no mil!

AninhaSaganoKai

É o aniversário de Quatre... e, da parte de Duo, ele vai ganhar um presente realmente inesquecível, e que vai mudar com toda sua vida e seus sentimentos: um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, OOC, lemon, mundo alternativo, angust, e tentativa de humor.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Um moreno de olhos verdes para chamar de meu 

**Aninha SaganoKai**

Cap 03 

Olhos sonolentos piscam, tentando adaptar-se à luz do quarto.

"**_Quarto de quem?"_** Trowa pergunta-se - e lembra-se da noite anterior... e do melhor sexo que ele lembrava de já ter tido na vida. Momentos depois, tendo tomado uma ducha e vestido ao menos sua calça, segue o cheiro delicioso de café.

"Bom dia... Quatre."

O loiro vira-se e cora ao fitar o moreno .

"Bom dia. Sente-se para tomar o café da manhã. Espero que goste."

Trowa sorri e começam a comer, com o passar dos minutos, ambos começam a conversar falando sobre amenidades, trazendo uma certa... paz e tranqüilidade a Quatre – ele nunca pensara que o famoso "dia seguinte" seria tão tranqüilo.

"Quatre... Tenho que ir."

"Mas j�?" – a decepção foi perfeitamente audível na voz... e nos olhos do loirinho.

Como não tirara os olhos daquele rapaz lindo desde que chegara à cozinha, Trowa sentiu um aperto estranho no coração. Ele também não queria ir, mas... ao que parecia, ele não teria coragem de ir embora e deixar escapar a chance pela qual tanto esperara, durante tanto tempo – se a tristeza naqueles olhos lindos servisse para lhe dizer algo, ele tentaria. E até o fim!

"Tenho um compromisso de trabalho, mas... podemos jantar hoje à noite, se quiser."

"Quero sim.", responde Quatre, um fluxo de alegria invadindo-o.

Assim, em um clima ainda gostoso, ele levanta-se indo com Trowa até o quarto, e silenciosamente, senta na cama, observa-o trocar de roupa.

Ainda em silêncio, Quatre sentiu-se corar até o último fio de cabelo ao se perceber alvo de lhos da cor das mais belas esmeraldas, devorando-o com um olhar extremamente ávido e guloso...

Sua reação o fez ganhar um presente inesperado: um sorriso discreto e cheio de calor, vindo de Trowa.

Menos de um minuto depois, saem do quarto, e Quatre o acompanha até a porta do elevador...e em um gesto ousado, puxa Trowa para um último profundo e apaixonado beijo.

"Aham! Com licença."

Os dois separam-se surpresos e só então percebem que a porta do elevador abriu e que eles estavam obstruindo a passagem.

"Desculpe... Bem, até mais tarde... minha cereja." – Trowa desculpa-se e se despede de Quatre, dando-lhe uma sensual e brincalhona lambidinha no nariz.

Enrubescendo, Quatre acena enquanto a porta se fecha.

"Sua noite foi divertida, pelo que pude perceber."

"Bom dia!" – ganhou um sorriso radiante de Quatre – "E sim, WuFei: minha noite foi **_maravilhosa! _**Gostaria de tomar café? Sobraram panquecas e muffins."

"Vou aceitar sua oferta. Agora me diga... Quem é o senhor franja?"

"O melhor presente de aniversário que eu já tive." – respondeu Quatre, sonhador.

"Quem te deu o presente? E a propósito, parabéns."

"Obrigado. Foram Duo e Heero."

"Porque será que eu não me surpreendo?" – o jovem chinês alfinetou, revirando os olhos.

"Ora WuFei! Desta vez eles acertaram: ele é tudo de bom, e ainda convidou-me para jantar."

"Se você acha tudo isso dele... eu prefiro uma certa ruiva de olhos azuis e cheia de curvas."

"A Sally é uma garota de sorte." – Quatre piscou um olho para o amigo, brincalhão.

"Eu também acho." – Wufei piscou outro, cúmplice.

E ambos riram. Dentro do apartamento, foram até a cozinha e sentaram-se à mesa e enquanto Wufei comia, Quatre contou como conhecera Trowa.

"Cara, eu queria ter te visto com essa bendita roupa." Wufei fala, espantando o amigo.

"Não sei porque."

"É que nesse ponto Duo tem razão: sua personalidade e rosto são muito suaves, e as roupas que você usa deixam você muito apagado."

"O que é isso? Agora todo mundo virou consultor de moda!" – Quatre invoca-se.

"Hei! Modéstia à parte, eu sempre me vesti muito bem."

"Sei... e agora devo **trocar meu guarda roupa inteiro** **_só_** porque vocês querem!"

"Não: só adaptá-lo, com peças mais coloridas e diferentes, senhor... ham... **_'cereja'_**."

"**WuFei!"**

Quatre enrubesce enquanto WuFei ri, comentando que o apelido tem motivos para existir.

"Como estão as coisas na escola de artes marciais, Fei?"

"Você saberia, se fosse lá mais vezes, seu preguiçoso."

Quatre suspira.

"Ok, Mea Culpa."

"Dois alunos arrumaram confusão em um bar. Esses cabeças ocas pensam alguns Katas os transformam em Bruce Lee."

"Mas nada que o mestre Chang não possa resolver." – Quatre sorriu para o amigo, pois sabia o quanto Wufei era responsável, no uso do conhecimento de sua arte marcial.

"Hunf. Depois do castigo que eu apliquei aqueles dois vão pensar duas vezes antes de se meter em encrenca novamente."

"Chang, você é ótimo!"

"É, eu sei."

A vez de Quatre de revirar os olhos azuis.

"Cara... seu ego só compete com o do Duo."

"Não, meu caro amigo: até nisso eu ganho - o meu é maior."

Ambos riem e contam as últimas novidades.

"Quatre, isso estava uma delícia, infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Vê se aparece: você é um exemplo de aluno... quem sabe consegue colocar algum juízo em alguns desmiolados que entraram na academia, agora."

"Relaxa, Wufei, você sozinho já faz um ótimo trabalho."

E acompanha o amigo até a porta. Sozinho, encosta-se no umbral, pensando que a vida era mesmo muito boa: um excelente amante à noite... e um excelente amigo pela manhã.

Uma semana se passara desde que Quatre conhecera Trowa, e o loiro vivia como em um sonho: viam-se todas as noites, saiam para jantar, dançar, ou simplesmente conversar, mas o melhor vinha depois... madrugadas inteiras de sexo: ardente ou terno, inventivo ou usual, ruidoso ou em silêncio.

Quatre ria de tudo ou de nada, todos diziam que parecia irradiar felicidade, e era como sentia-se: feliz.

"**Grande fim de semana**, heim? Cara, segunda-feira você **_sequer vai poder andar!_**"

Uma almofada voa em direção de Duo.

"Deixe de dizer bobagens, e me ajude aqui a escolher as roupas que eu vou levar."

"Onde vocês vão?"

"Um chalé nas montanhas, ar fresco e verde por todos os lados, e um lindo lago em frente à varanda."

"**BRRR**...! Prefiro ficar em casa - deve ser gelado!"

"**_Essa_** é a intenção: adivinha **_quem vai esquentar quem_**?"

"Hummmm...? Tô mudando de idéia! Quem sabe Heero e eu não façamos algo parecido? Agora, quanto à sua roupa de frio... **pode esquecer** seu guarda roupa – nós vamos direto ao shopping: o que você tem ai é absolutamente horrível ."

"Não exagera."

"Tô sendo até **_delicado_**."- Duo fala com ironia.

"Você está na profissão errada, Duo: devia trabalhar com moda."

"Não: eu só tenho bom senso e bom gosto - diferente de você."

"...?"

"Vamos! Temos que comprar algo que não sejam roupas de mauricinho."

Na loja os dois escolhem várias peças e vão para o provador. Duo entrou junto porque queria ter certeza de como as roupas ficariam. Quatre já estava ficando impaciente com as piadas do jovem de tranças quando escutou uma voz familiar soar pela loja.

"Trowa!"

Sorrindo, fez sinal de silêncio para o amigo, pensando em surpreender o namorado.

"Boa noite, Sam... Movimento fraco hoje?"

"É... Só estou com dois clientes no provador... O que você tem feito? Sumiu, nunca mais o vi na noite."

"Estava fazendo coisas bem interessantes."

"Sério? Interessantes... como o quê?"

"Lembra do pseudo-adolescente loiro... aquele que freqüenta A escola de artes marcias?"

"Trowa... Ali tem loiros de todos os tons!" – é o comentário debochado do vendedor.

"A '**_Barbie semivirgem e inacessível'_**... que parece ver o mundo cor de rosa!"

"Ah! Lembrei! Fizeram uma aposta para ver quem conseguiria dormir com ele primeiro, não é ?"

"Pois é... Ganhei. E em dobro: ele é fogo puro! **_Nem pagando_** eu teria sexo igual: é um talento nato; e com uma orientação minha e umas duas semanas, fará inveja a qualquer michê."

Quatre estava estarrecido... pálido, e trêmulo de raiva e vergonha. Duo tenta sair para tomar satisfação com o miserável que estava a falar aqueles horrores de seu amigo - mas o loiro o segura rápida e firmemente pelo braço, e movimenta a cabeça em negativa fazendo, com os olhos, um pedido mudo para que ele nada fizesse.

A voz de Trowa continuava soando, alta e clara, pela pequena e distinta loja, enquanto o próprio parecia também escolher suas roupas:

"Vamos passar o fim de semana nas montanhas. Acho que vou apresenta-lo a alguns de meus 'brinquedinhos'."

"Trowa, você é doente!"

"Não: **_sou criativo_** - e vou fazer o loirinho gemer e chorar o fim de semana inteiro." – alguns segundos se passaram, antes de ouvirem-no novamente: -"Bem vou levar essas roupas aqui."

"Aproveite bem!"

"Com certeza. Até mais."

Alguns minutos depois da saída de Trowa, Quatre percebe que ainda segura o braço do amigo fortemente.

"Perdão." - o loiro murmura.

"Tudo bem, Quatre. Tudo bem, vamos sair daqui."

Pagaram tudo e foram embora. Enquanto dirigia, Duo se preocupava: o amigo não esboçava a menor reação, e isso não era da natureza dele. Ao chegarem no apartamento, Quatre ignorou-o completamente e foi passando direto para o quarto.

"Vou tomar banho." – ainda avisou.

"Quatre... Não quer conversar a respeito?"

Ele pára, volta-se e olha o amigo diretamente nos olhos.

"Quando eu voltar. Me espera?"

O choque tomou conta de Duo, ao perceber o que o outro tinha dito:

"**Não me diga** que você **_ainda vai sair_** com aquele... safado, sem vergonha, filho da puta!"

"Vou." – foi a resposta que não admitia contestação. – "E por favor - não diga nada para o Heero."

"Mas..."

"Quando eu voltar, conversaremos, OK?"

Foi para o quarto se preparar para o jantar - não queria que o desgraçado percebesse que havia algo errado.

Na sala, Duo esperava sentado no sof�, abraçado a uma almofada, pensando em tudo que havia escutado.

"Quando eu pegar esse nojento, eu quebro ele de pau!" - falou em voz alta

"Não mesmo: não vale a pena sujar as mãos com alguém como ele." - respondeu Quatre, entrando na sala.

"Você deveria ficar: desmarque esse encontro pelo telefone! Mande ele passear!"

"A **_'Barbie pseudoadolescente semivirgem'_** aqui **deixou** de ver o mundo cor de rosa. Ele agora vai ver quem é realmente Quatre Raberba Winner, e veremos, até o fim deste mês, **quem** é que vai **_gemer e chorar."_**.

"Não vai fazer besteira, loiro!" - Duo está verdadeiramente preocupado com a reação fria e determinada do seu amigo, uma faceta dele que o próprio Duo mesmo nunca vira antes.

"Quatre? Quatre, meu amigo, aonde você vai? Quatre, não vá sozinho – me deixe ir com v..."

E Quatre atravessa a sala, irredutível.

"Até mais tarde!"

Quatre desceu para a garagem pegou seu carro e dirigiu-se para o restaurante o qual havia combinado de se encontrar com Trowa, pela tarde. À medida em que se aproximava, sua raiva só crescia, mais e mais.

"Que idiota eu fui! Caí como um imbecil carente! Mas ele me paga: a vingança pode. E a minha, será doce... Eu lhe prometo: você vai ganhar **_bem mais_** que uma aposta, Trowa Barton."

Continua...

_Aninha:  _

_Trowa: _Loirinho... você sabe que eu te amo, né?

_Quatre: ĩĩ ĩĩ Como você teve coragem?_

Duo:Ninguém faz meu amigo sofrer!

Trowa_: ‗σ _Eu MAAAATO quem me colocou nessa!

Illy: ÒÓ EU TAMBÉM! EU TAMBÉM! Me fazer ficar com raiva do meu AMADO Trowa? BLASFÊMIAAAAAA! GRRRRRRRRR!

Aninha: Aninha sai de fininho, procurando uma caverna ou um cofre de Banco para se esconder, que não é besta XP

Notas da Autora 2:

Minha nossa! Eu vou bater o record aqui, com estas notas!

Eu estou vindo para explicar o motivo das fics terem ficado tanto tempo sem uma atualização: eu tive alguns contratempos da vida real, e entre eles, tive que mudar de casa.

Acho que vocês conseguem imaginar a santa confusão vinda de uma simples mudança, ne?

Bom, mas agora, tudo já esta voltando ao meu normal, ehehehehhe E agora, com vocês, as fics!

Não deixem de visitar o site da Dhandara: www. xyzyaoi . cjb. Net

Só lembrem de juntar os espaços, antes de colarem a url, ok? Lá teve atualização, agora, dia 24... e o site está recheadíssimo de fics – incluindo traduções de fics maravilhosas de 2x1 e 3x4 pela Illy-chan... CORRAM! Heheheheh

Agora, eu gostaria imensamente de agradecer, de todo o coração, à:

ViajanteLink – Oi, Gil! Você veio mesmo ler! Que bom que você gostou! Fico orgulhosa! Um beijão e até a próxima!

Goddess Of Death GW – GODDESS! Menina, cadê você e aquela tradução, hein? Ehehehehe O quê? Se a Illy é cardíaca? Sim – ela provavelmente é a cardíaca mais conhecida no mundo Yaoiniano da Net! Ahhahahahah E por falar nisso... Você não quer ser a culpada pela morte dela... Quer? Por favor, Goddess... diga ai ao menos o site aonde a fic está – mesmo que esteja em inglês ou em que língua for, ela vai poder ler... e o coraçãozinho dela vai ficar mais calmo!

Bela Youkai – Bela! A Illy esses dias vai estar te mandando um email! Ela estava querendo falar com você!

Koorime Shinigami – Eu ADORO as suas brincadeiras, na hora de colocar as opiniões! Muito fofas!

Duo-chan Maxwell – Espera só para ver! Ainda vai ter muito mais! Heheheheh

Ah! E continuem mandando mais reviews! Eu estou amando!

Aninha


	4. Cap IV

Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo dessa fic a algumas pessoas muuuito fofas, e que amam, de todo o coração, o casal 3x4!

**_Dhandara... _**Este mês eu dei um pouquinho a mais de trabalho, ne? Também... o pc do Yuki perdeu o pente de memória, e minhas fics quaaase não saíram, este mês... Mas pelo menos, o cap 04 do "Um Moreno..." está aí! E o cap 04 de "O Anjo..." deve estar saindo logo, logo!

**_Illy-chan! _**Já lhe disse o quanto eu adoro você? Já? Já?

**_Dee-chan_**!Dee? Noossa, cadê você? Já sei... você não está acompanhando minhas fics, não é? snif, snif E a Illy enlouquecendo para falar com você... E eu também.

**_E à Litha-chan_**, que me deixou muito boba e feliz por me convidar para fazer parte de seu blog de GW...!

E a todas as fãs de 3x4 que estão deixando comentários!

Beijos mil!

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

É o aniversário de Quatre... e, da parte de Duo, ele vai ganhar um presente realmente inesquecível, e que vai mudar com toda sua vida e seus sentimentos: um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, OOC, lemon, mundo alternativo, angust, e tentativa de humor.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes Para Chamar de Meu 

**Aninha SaganoKai**

Cap 04 

**Sexta-feira**

**23:30**

Um angustiado Duo olhava para o relógio a todo o momento: seu amigo não tinha retornado ainda, e seu receio estava progredindo para um profundo pânico.

Não suportando mais, pegou o telefone, já começando a discar, quando a porta do apartamento abriu-se; Duo bateu o telefone no gancho com violência, e sem a menor paciência – algo bastante característico seu - desabafou de modo quase histérico:

"**_Tá querendo me matar de preocupação!_** **Ou que eu tenha um ataque de pânico? Eu já ia** começar a ligar para o hospital, para a polícia, para o Heero...! Até para o cafajeste do Trowa!" – a raiva era tanta que mal de se deu tempo de respirar: "É melhor começar a se explicar **agora!**"

Impassivelmente, Quatre dirigiu-se até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira pegou uma maçã lá de dentro. Encostou-se na pia e deu uma mordida, sempre com Duo a seguir todos seus movimentos de perto. Após engolir o segundo pedaço da maçã, foi que sua atenção volta-se para o amigo nervoso.

"Pergunte, Duo." Concedeu, enfim.

"**O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU!" **gritou o jovem de olhos violeta.

"Devo lembrá-lo que passa das onze? Poderia, por favor, parar com o escândalo e baixar seu tom de voz? Não quero ter problemas com os vizinhos."

"Que **_SE DANE_** o prédio inteiro! Eu quero saber o que se passou **_desde a maldita hora em que você pôs os seus pés fora deste apartamento!_**" Duo estava ofegante e vermelho, todo seu medo transformado em raiva.

Quatre suspira em impaciência.

"Fomos jantar, como o planejado; então eu lhe disse que eu não poderia viajar - problemas com família, eu disse, e por isso, teríamos de cancelar a viajem deste fim de semana."

A fleuma britânica do loiro pasmou Duo. De queixo caído, e sem acreditar, perguntou:

"Espera aí: Você **_não mandou_** o cara pra Putaqueopariu?"

"Não."

"Não trocou murros, chutes ou algo assim?"

"Não."

Desta vez quem respirou profundamente foi Duo: fechou os olhos momentaneamente, mas ao abri-los a centelha de irritação não dominada ainda estava bastante presente.

"E posso saber **COMO** você conseguiu se controlar e não **_quebrá-lo de porrada_**?"

"Tenho planos mais interessantes para fazer com ele, meu caro amigo." Quatre informou-o, com um sorrisinho superior de lado, e mordeu novamente a maçã com a fleuma que Duo estava achando extremamente enlouquecedora.

"Juro que não estou conseguindo te entender Quatre...! Eu pensei..."

"**_Pensou o quê?" _**– a subida súbita no tom de voz do loiro alertou Duo que ele não estava tão indiferente quanto queria mostrar, e foi como se uma comporta subitamente se abrisse:**_ "Que eu faria um escândalo? Que eu o confrontaria, perguntando o maldito 'porquê'? Que depois eu correria para minha cama, agarraria o travesseiro, e cairia em um choro inconsolável, e depois beberia até me anestesiar?_**" – notando a perda de controle, Quatre baixou novamente o tom de voz, e estreitou os olhos: "**Uma vez** já foi o suficiente, Duo: **_nunca mais_** vou chorar por um namorado, qualquer que seja - ao contrário – se depender de mim, não serei **_EU_** quem irá gemer e chorar, no fim!"

Duo percebia que a cada palavra pronunciada, o olhar antes tão afável ia ficando duro, apagando por completo a lembrança da mansidão e o brilho da alegria conquistada após tanto tempo, com tanto esforço, por Quatre. Doía saber que quando seu amigo pensara encontrar a paz, ela lhe era negada outra vez, trazendo novamente angústia... e o pior era saber que nada de concreto poderia ser feito par amenizar tal dor. Sua raiva passou como fumaça ao vento, e Duo fez aquilo que estava a seu alcance para tentar confortar aquele que era seu melhor amigo: aproximou-se dele o mais que pôde, e segurou o rosto de Quatre entre suas mãos.

"Sinceramente estou com medo desse Quatre que esta surgindo em você..." ele diz, enquanto achega-se mais do loiro, e encosta as testas uma na outra, fazendo as franjas misturarem-se - castanho e ouro num agradável contraste.

As respirações também juntas, e suas mãos, antes paradas, agora afagam as faces do outro, tentando, querendo dissipar aquela frieza que tomava conta de seu jovem e sofrido amigo.

"**_Termine esse relacionamento de uma vez."_** Duo sussurra "Isto não esta te fazendo nenhum bem."

O semblante de Quatre se ameniza.

Ele tenta falar, mas Duo não permite, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios:

"Apenas ouça... Perdão, por ter te apresentado aquele imbecil... Sinceramente, eu queria que você aproveitasse: ele parecia ser legal e estar interessado em você , perguntando ao Heero sobre você, e tudo mais... Eu achei **_mesmo_** que seria legal: você estava sozinho a tanto tempo, que eu pensei que estava fazendo o melhor, mas no fim... no fim só consegui te magoar mais... Ah, Quatre... eu só queria que encontrasse alguém como eu achei..."

"Eu sei, Duo, eu sei... Duo, não foi culpa sua ou do Heero: não se sinta responsável pelo o que o Trowa fez, ou pelo meu envolvimento com ele - **_eu quis estar com ele - _**vocês não me obrigaram a nada".

"Eu **_praticamente te arrastei_** aquela noite." a voz de Duo soou baixinha, culpada.

"Você não me levaria se eu **não estivesse disposto** a ir... e depois, é impossível prever o caráter de alguém... não se culpe."

"Vou tentar." Ele suspirou.

"Duo?"

"Hum?"

"_**Porque não me apaixonei por você? Seria tão mais fácil." **_

"Sei não se você acha '**enfrentar o** **Heero'** **_fácil_**... ele ia acabar com você em dois tempos, e eu perderia minha boa vida." Duo se afasta um pouco, dá uma última olhada nos olhos do amigo, e retira-se da cozinha para seu quarto.

Na cozinha, apenas o som de maçã sendo mastigada quebrava o silêncio do lugar.

Não tinha volta - já havia decidido: Quatre tinha certeza absoluta do que queria, e era vingança. Não importava o quanto custasse, ou o que tivesse de fazer: ele a teria.

**Segunda-feira**

**13:00**

Dedos determinados discam os números que em poucos dias já haviam se tornado bem familiares:

"Alô... este número pertence a um lindo moreno de olhos verdes?" o bom humor de Quatre, tão perceptível – foi idêntico quanto ao desanimo de Trowa, ao responder:

"Boa tarde, Quatre."

"O que aconteceu? Está doente?"

"Não. Aconteceu algo totalmente inesperado... fui demitido."

"Mas como... por quê?"

"A empresa foi vendida, e simplesmente me disseram que meu perfil não condizia com o que o novo dono quer." Sarcasmo era destilado em cada sílaba.

"Sinto muito... Mas anime-se, você encontrará outro emprego logo, Trowa."

"A questão é encontrar um com o mesmo salário e flexibilidade de horários, que eu tinha neste..." Ele fala, quase como se para si mesmo. Pausa. "Quatre?"

"Hum?"

"Vamos sair? Ver um cinema, ou algo assim...?"

"Infelizmente não vai dar, Trowa: eu tenho uma prova importante amanhã."

"Então venha estudar aqui, eu faço o jant..."

"Trowa, se eu for, a última coisa que farei é estudar ou dormir, e eu preciso dos dois!".

"Venha pelo menos jantar."

"OK, OK, mas só jantar, certo?"

"Prometo."

"Chegarei aí por volta das sete, está bem?"

"Está. Até mais tarde."

Quatre desliga o celular com um sorriso confiante - tudo estava andando conforme o planejado. Agora, era só esperar e ver quanto tempo ele levaria para se desesperar.

Uma mão movimenta-se em frente do rosto, subindo e descendo frente aos olhos azuis claros.

"**_Terra chamando Quatre - Terra chamando Quatre_**: a próxima aula já vai começar. A hora do almoço e de sonhar, já passou."

Quatre levanta-se e acompanha o amigo pelos corredores.

"Duo, alguém já te disse que você é um pé no saco?"

"Constantemente - mas eu não ligo: eu sei que no fundo, no fundo, é uma forma de expressarem o amor que sentem por mim."

"Depois da aula vou jantar com o Trowa." Quatre avisa e afasta-se pelo corredor, prevendo a reação negativa do amigo. Previsão que se concretiza com Duo inesperadamente segurando-o fortemente pela camisa. Tal movimento quase derruba os livros de Quatre.

"Me explica **AGORA** o que você disse!"

"**_LARGA,_** Duo! Isso é coisa minha, **não se mete**!" e empurra a mão do amigo para longe de sua gola com brusquidão.

"Ah! Me meto, sim! Você parece que ficou doido! Está dando chance de novo pra aquele sem vergonha, Quatre?"

"Não **_estou_** doido. Digamos apenas que tenho que pegar uma mosca com mel... Agora vamos, não quero perder essa aula". E apressado entra na sala de aula, onde alguns de seus colegas já se encontram.

"Cabeça dura!" Duo murmura parando um pouco olha para cima "Senhor: eu vou ter que ganhar passagem de ida direto para o céu e ganhar asas de arcanjo, por aturar essa criatura!"

**Segunda-feira**

**20:31**

**(depois do jantar)**

Suspiros, gemidos e sons úmidos de beijos eram os sons ouvidos pelo apartamento.

Os dois rapazes estavam no sofá: Trowa, sentado por baixo, deslizava as mãos pelas coxas de Quatre cobertas pelo jeans, e que estavam abertas sobre as suas, colocadas uma de cada lado de seu corpo. Quatre esfregava-se no corpo abaixo do seu, os dedos brincavam com um mamilo já rígido por carícias num tórax bem-definido e vulnerável aos seus carinhos; a outra mão segurava firmemente a franja, empurrando-a para trás, e desimpedindo a visão do rosto que a charmosa teimava em esconder. Trowa subiu as mãos agarrando as nádegas do loirinho, puxando-as para baixo, para si, tentando, aumentando, o contato entre os corpos e ao mesmo tempo dando-lhe um beijo. Quatre finalmente joga sua cabeça para trás mostrando todo seu prazer. A visão do branco pescoço foi suficiente para que Trowa sentisse a louca vontade de morde-lo... e ele o faz - mas não era o bastante: ele queria mais.

"_**Vamos para o quarto, anjo." **_

A realidade retorna embaçando os olhos azuis – **que inferno!** não deveria ceder facilmente aos carinhos do moreno: o sentimento de ambigüidade, desejo e ódio o estavam deixando confuso.

Sem nenhum aviso, Quatre repentinamente levanta-se do colo do outro, deixando o moreno atônito.

"Quatre? O que foi? Fiz algo que não gostou?"

O rapaz em pé tenta explicar-se, limpando antes a garganta rouca de paixão e só então começou a explicar.

"Eu já havia dito que **_hoje não:_** eu preciso de concentração e descanso – se começarmos, vou ficar a noite toda e levar bomba na prova. Sinto muito."

A incredulidade estampa-se nos olhos verdes:

"Vai **_mesmo embora_**, e me deixar neste estado?" – Trowa pergunta e aponta para a ereção bastante visível sob o tecido jeans da calça.

"Creio que me encontro **no mesmo nível** de frustração que você, **_se é que não notou_**." – é a resposta um pouco ácida do loiro.

"Quatre... Nós não ficamos juntos na sexta; passamos o fim de semana sem nos encontrarmos, e hoje – justo hoje, em que eu preciso de você ao meu lado, de algum conforto... você se nega?"

A raiva ferveu nas veias de Quatre – a ousadia do outro em achar-se no direito de exigir qualquer coisa embota-lhe a mente, e ele por um triz, não faz algo que não deve fazer. **_Ainda_** não.

Controlando-se para não dizer tudo o que tinha vontade, ele apanhou sua camisa que estava no chão, vestiu-a, deixando-a solta ao redor do corpo esguio – e só então se vira e enfrenta o olhar verde, com uma voz calma, fria e cortante:

"Eu **_sei_** que perder o emprego tira o centro de uma pessoa. Eu sei **_que não é fácil_** arrumar outro. Eu **_sei _**que isso dá uma angústia – só que você **não é a única pessoa** a ter problemas no mundo, Trowa: para seu governo, **_eu também_** os tenho. No final de semana, foi com minha família: é claro que se eu pudesse **escolher**, eu preferiria ficar namorando enquanto apreciava uma vista maravilhosa, longe de tudo – mas não deu. Eu gostaria de passar a noite hoje nos seus braços, só que **_infelizmente_** eu tenho uma prova, amanhã. Na verdade, neste exato momento, eu deveria **_era estar em casa_, estudando**, pois minhas notas nesta matéria estão baixas, e eu posso ser reprovado. Para você, tudo isso pode parecer 'bobagem', diante da perda do seu emprego. **_Para você_** – porque para mim, são muito importantes. Mas mesmo assim, eu vim aqui lhe dar meu apoio. Sei que começamos nosso relacionamento como animais no cio, mas isso não significa que devemos continuar como tais: os problemas não são resolvidos com sexo, e se você acha que isso é o que importa para você, e que **_meus problemas e minha vida não contam_**... Então o que queremos são coisas bem diferentes."

Ainda surpreso com tal discurso, Trowa levanta-se e segura fortemente os braços de Quatre, que tenta escapar em vão – até que finalmente desiste de se debater baixando a cabeça, deixando os finos fios dourados cobrirem os olhos azuis-claros.

"Sabia que você fica lindo zangado?"

"**TROWA!"**

"Desculpe por meu egoísmo.. por não procurar saber se podia te ajudar, ou conforta-lo, ou saber mais da sua vida... Eu quero você, e não apenas seu corpo."

E abraça Quatre mais apertado ainda. Sem ver, o rosto de Quatre transforma-se em pedra e os olhos azuis claros refulgirem em puro ódio.

"Eu realmente queria que você ficasse comigo, esta noite... mesmo que apenas abraçados." Trowa diz, e beija o pescoço branco de Quatre... e ri contra ele.

"Posso saber qual foi a piada, senhor Barton?"

"É que nós já chegamos nesta faze."

"Do que exatamente, você está falando?"

"Da fase **_'Discutir Relacionamento'_**, e **_'nossa primeira briga'_**."

"Seu senso de humor é muito esquisito. Eu aconselharia escolher outro tema, e não nosso relacionamento para exercita-lo."

"OK, OK, esquentadinho. Vamos, eu te levo em casa."

"Eu não sou uma debutante indefesa, Trowa."

Suspirando fundo, para tentar relevar mais uma patada do humor ácido do namorado àquela hora da noite, Trowa ainda responde:

"Não, Quatre. Claro que não é. Mas eu preciso espairecer um pouco... e você, esfriar a cabeça. Caminhar um pouco ajuda... e de quebra, tenho uns minutos ainda a mais com você. Eu realmente senti sua falta, Quatre." Ele termina, abotoando a camisa e pegando as chaves no centro da sala.

"**_Paz?"_** ele pergunta, com um sorriso leve, abraçando o loiro novamente.

Este enrijeceu outra vez, à lembrança do cinismo de Trowa.

"Quatre?" Ele perguntou, assustado com as reações do outro.

O loiro então trata de relaxar entre aqueles braços fortes, para não dar na vista.

Suspira.

"Paz... e desculpe." Recebeu um beijo na testa. "Estou realmente de mau humor." Esticando as duas mãos, segura o rosto de Trowa e o beijou lentamente até eles perderem novamente o fôlego.

"Vamos, ou ficará tarde." O moreno pegou as chaves, e saíram ambos para a noite.

Continua

_Aninha:  _

_Trowa//-_ Droga... Algo está meio errado, por aqui. Eu fui recusado?

_Quatre: XP Foi mesmo! E cuide-se: isso foi apenas o início – **o pior** _ainda está por vir! Evil Quatre

Trowa_//‗σ _Eu... "**pior**"? ** GLUP!**

Duo:_ DÁ-LHE, Quatre! Arrebenta esse FRANJUDO! _

Heero_: ... Mas que diabos? Que eu to fazendo aqui? Eu só vou aparecer no cap 05! _

Illy:_ ĩĩ ĩĩ "Franjudo", não! TUDO menos isso! E... TADINHO DO MEU TROWA! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

Aninha: Aninha ARRANCANDO OS CABELOS agora que o pc do Yuki morreu AI, MEU PAI! ORA GRAÇAS! Enfim o cap 04 do "Um Moreno..." ficou pronto!

Notas da Autora 2:

Ok, Ok.

Alguém aí se recorda de eu ter dito que minha vida voltou ao normal, mês passado? Hã? Pois bem, esqueçam: justo quando o pior já parecia superado, eis que o Pc do Yuki – o rapaz com quem eu moro, pifa. E pronto! CADE UM PC, **_PELOAMOR DE SÃO YAOI?_** TAdinha da Illy – ela cheia de traduções para fazer, trabalhos da universidade, e me urgindo a fazer os caps... à mão! FOI MUITO SOFRIMENTO! BUAAAAA!

Bem... Mas graças a São Yaoi, o cap 04 de "Um Moreno..." ficou pronto a tempo! E já está, desde o SANTO DIA 24 no site da Dhandara, o XYZYaoi... Arf! Agora, vou pedir um tiquinho de paciência pra vocês, e logo o cap 04 de "Um Anjo..." também vai estar aqui – até quinta, 05/05, acredito! XD

Hummm... e vejam só! Justo o dia 05/05 vai ser meu niver! Viva para mim!

OPA! Não deixem de visitar o site da Dhandara: www. xyzyaoi . cjb. Net

Só lembrem de juntar os espaços, antes de colarem a url, ok?

Dia 24 teve atualização! O site já tem as continuações das traduções, feitas pela Illy, além de várias novidades – e no próximo dia 24/05 vais estar recheadíssimo de novas fics traduzidas – incluindo FICS M-PREGS! EEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAA!

Agora – apesar de todos vocês já terem recebido meus emails de agradecimento - eu ainda assim gostaria imensamente de agradecer, de todo o coração, à:

Mai-Mai – Se o Trowa está mau? Hum... Você verá o que irá acontecer! Ehehheh Awwwww Você também gostou de "Um Anjo..."? Que fofaaa!

Evil Kitsune&Pipe – Nossa! Vocês não imaginam como eu fiquei feliz, ao ver os reviews de vocês! Fiquei super orgulhosa Adorei a Evil ter ficado intrigada, e o seu "bordoada!" , Pipe! Hahahaha Er... vocês receberam meus emails, ne?

Litha-chan – VALEU, Litha! Isso mesmo: que Trowa mais filhodaputa, não é mesmo? Mas... você continuará achando isto, quando um certo japonês disser... opa! Quase falei!

Serennity Le Fay – Nitty! Gostou? Gostou? Oh-oh... Mais uma que vota em "Trowa para o Paredão-da-Morte" ! Beijos!

Yue-chan – Sim, sim! A fic abre vááááááaáárias possibillidades... VOCÊS verão, hohohohohohhohoh!

Duo-chan Maxwell - illy-chan se senta junto com a Duo-chan e se põem, as duas, a ficar roendo as unhas

Goddess Of Death GW – Oh, não! Mais uma fã do Trowa para me jurar de morte! E CADÊ A SUA FIC? isso é pergunta da Illy

Só para constar... TODAS VOCês receberam meus emails? Oox

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM! ATE 05/05, O CAP 04 DE "UM ANJO..." VAI SER COLOCADO!

Beijos e abraços!

AninhaSaganokai


	5. Cap V

Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo dessa fic a algumas pessoas muuuito fofas, e que amam, de todo o coração, o casal 3x4!

_**Dhandara... **_

_**Illy-chan! **_

_**Dee-chan**_

**_Litha-chan_**, que me deixou muito boba e feliz por me convidar para fazer parte de seu blog de GW...! (Só que... eu não sei como fazer )

**_Clarissa..._**

_**Zama-chan!**_

Demais agradecimentos, com todo o carinho, no final do cap!

Beijos mil!

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

É o aniversário de Quatre... e, da parte de Duo, ele vai ganhar um presente realmente inesquecível, e que vai mudar com toda sua vida e seus sentimentos: um certo moreno de olhos verdes.

Yaoi lemon

Gundam Wing, 3x4, lemon, mundo alternativo, angust, e tentativa de humor.

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes Para Chamar de Meu 

**Aninha SaganoKai**

CAP 05 

Quatre foi direto o para seu quarto, e jogou-se com tudo em cima da cama, tentando acalmar sua libido.

Infelizmente não estava conseguindo: no quarto ao lado, Duo e Heero estavam em mais uma de suas **_noites inspiradas_**. Seu melhor amigo era normalmente barulhento... e óbvio, não deixaria de sê-lo na hora do sexo. Impaciente, colocou o travesseiro sobre os ouvidos - coisa que pouco adiantou: Quatre ouvia com nitidez os pedidos de Duo: **_"Heero... tudo... AHHHH!... mais...!"._**

Jogou o travesseiro longe em frustração: seu corpo não conseguia relaxar por causa do barulho que ouvia.

"**_Ninguém merece...! Nota mental: comprar um discmam. E URGENTE!"_**

Mais alguns minutos de tortura auditiva até o abençoado silêncio reinar pelo apartamento novamente. Quatre suspirou de alívio. Rápido, levantou da cama - o que precisava agora era de um banho gelado para esfriar o corpo e lavar os pensamentos e sentimentos caóticos que sentia. Estava com raiva pela reação de seu corpo para com Trowa - por pouco, não tinha cedido aos apelos de seu corpo, ao se despedir do moreno, e isso o irritara além da medida. Determinado, ligou o chuveiro e deixou-se ficar estático debaixo da água fria até sua excitação sumir.

Ainda estava no banho, quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir, dando passagem a um Duo de cabelos soltos e desgrenhados.

"Quatre?"

"Estou no banho. Já to saindo."

Quatre sai do banheiro ainda muito molhado, uma toalha em volta da cintura e outra nas mãos. Duo o olha interrogativamente.

"Estava muito... **_quente_** por aqui." explicou Quatre, sorrindo maliciosamente. "O que houve? Deixou o Heero Fugir?"

"O deixei descansar." Responde Duo, e suspira, com uma cara de triste que não enganaria ninguém: "Infelizmente, ele tem pouca estamina."

"**VOCÊ **é que ninfomaníaco."

"**_EI!_** Gostar **MUITO MUITO MUITO**, e mais um **_pouco,_** de sexo, não me transforma em um ninfo."

"Nããão." fala Quatre ironicamente. "Mas ficar o dia todo transando, sim."

"**_Não foi o dia todo_**! Só três horas seguidas da noite!" Duo sorri em fingida inocência. "Posso perguntar como foi a noite?" E joga-se na cama de costas e dobra os braços sob a cabeça, arqueando a sobrancelha esperando por uma resposta

"E adianta dizer que não?" Quatre termina de se enxugar e deita-se também na cama de bruços, o rosto voltado para o amigo. "Foi normal..." responde laconicamente.

"Normal. **_Sei_**... essa sua cara de sonso não me engana: aprontou alguma com o carinha, não foi?" e virou-se ficando de lado também, os rostos de ambos frente a frente, agora.

"Bem... digamos que sim, e não me pergunte mais nada, que não direi - você não esconde nada do Heero, e ele contaria ao Trowa." o olhar mendigo de Duo, porém, era uma das coisas a que Quatre não conseguia resistir: "Ok, Ok! Posso dizer apenas que dei duas coisas para ele: uma para ele se preocupar, e outra para fantasiar durante muito tempo... e só." Quatre boceja, o cansaço finalmente vencendo-o.

"Pelo o que percebi quando cheguei aqui, **_não só ele_**." Brincou Duo.

"Porque não volta pro seu quarto e vai amolar o Heero?"

"Quero fofocar mais com você." Duo fala, manhoso.

Quatre geme em raiva e esconde o rosto entre os lençóis.

"Eu Quero dormir! E **_por favor_**, **esqueça** o que eu disse sobre chatear o Heero: pelo amor de Deus, dê um tempo para ele se recuperar e **EU **conseguir dormir!"

Duo coloca no rosto seu sorriso mais sacana.

"AHHH! Você bem que **_gosta _**de ouvir: **confesse**! **Garanto que gruda os ouvidos na parede**!"

"Duo, você é **DOENTE**!"

"HAHAHAH!" a expressão de exasperação de Quatre é impagável. "Tá, ta! Esse doente aqui vai atender ao seu pedido... mas só porque sou magnânimo... e é claro, por que o Heero realmente precisa descansar... Aproveite bem, pois quando meu Koi acordar, voltarei à minha atividade favorita!" Com isso levanta-se da cama e da porta ainda, descaradamente, sopra um beijo para o amigo .

"Eu não mereço... ou mereço?" Deixando tal questão no ar, Quatre se aconchega melhor aos lençóis e dorme quase imediatamente.

As preocupações aumentavam. Todos os dias as portas pareciam fechadas para ele.

Olhou outra vez para os anúncios circulados no jornal. O que esses pagavam estava muito abaixo do que o antigo salário, mas era melhor que nada.

Suspirou.

Medidas de contenção de despesas tinham que ser usadas de uma maneira ainda rígida do que agora, mas pelo menos o básico seria mantido.

_**Horas Depois, em uma pequena lanchonete...**_

"Boas notícias, Heero."

Heero sorri enquanto senta-se.

"Até que enfim. Onde?" pergunta sinceramente aliviado para o amigo.

"Em um clube noturno."

"O Quatre já sabe?" a expressão satisfeita sumindo, sendo substituída por um ar preocupado.

"Infelizmente, ainda não consegui falar com ele. Você é a primeira pessoa a quem consigo dizer. Por quê?"

"Acredito que seu namorado não irá gostar nada de saber o local onde você irá trabalhar, Trowa."

"...e...?"

"... Seu namorado é um cara muito ciumento."

"Ele não me parece ser esse tipo de pessoa... Pelo menos, nunca o demonstrou." Os belos e sérios olhos verdes de Trowa mostravam o sentimento de confusão com o que acabava de ouvir.

"Isso porque você não tem amigos muito próximos, ou ele nunca viu ninguém **_secando_** você. Sabe que Duo e ele são amigos de longa data, não? Quando comecei a namorar firme com o Duo e ser alguém constante na vida dele, as coisas complicaram: se Quatre me tolerava, apenas, antes, passou então a me ignorar completamente, ou a me responder com grosseria quando eu falava com ele; me olhava com raiva absurda, quando eu beijava ou trocava carinhos com Duo, na frente dele. E você sabe o quanto meu namorado gosta de... disto.

Trowa estava sinceramente surpreso – parecia que estavam a falar de outra pessoa.

"O que fez então, Heero?"

"Eu, nada – mas Duo sim. Ele começou a perceber a tensão reinante e crescente entre Quatre e eu... Eu comecei a levar meu namorado para meu apartamento ao ponto de Duo estar praticamente morando, lá. Quatre e ele discutiram feio um dia, e Duo disse que **eu** era o homem que ele amava, e que, por mais que gostasse dele, se fosse obrigado a escolher, seria **_a mim_** que ele escolheria."

"Como Quatre reagiu ao ultimato?" perguntou Trowa.

"Os dois ficaram uma hora inteira apenas se olhando, sem falar nada, até que o loiro resolveu engolir o ciúme. Duo voltou a me levar para o apartamento deles, e com o tempo, ele passou a me aceitar."

"Como conseguiu a transformação?"

"Não me intrometendo no relacionamento dos dois. Pode não parecer, mas o Quatre tem uma certa dependência emocional do Duo."

Trowa arqueia as sobrancelhas, e pergunta:

"Você não se importa?"

"Sim. Mas apenas por saber que isso não é muito saudável para Quatre. Eles são como irmãos: se amam assim – e eu sei que não existe nada de sexual."

"Quatre sempre me pareceu bastante seguro de si, e mais ainda, depois que o conheci melhor."

"Na maioria do tempo, sim. O pai o criou para ser independente."

"Pai... ele não me fala nada da família."

Um esgar de desprezo tomou os lábios de Heero.

"A história típica: 'prefiro um filho marginal a um filho gay'. Eu nem mesmo sei seus nomes – apenas ouço coisas soltas... Ao que parece, preferem ele longe. Ele e Duo já se conheciam e resolveram morar juntos. São realmente um a família do outro. Creio que hoje o loiro já me considere parte da 'família'... apesar de não me confidenciar nada e fazer de tudo para não me dever favor algum, ele já sente ciúme de quem se aproxime de mim. "

Trowa ficou apenas olhando Heero, incrédulo, e começou a cogitar quanto ao comportamento do amante nos últimos dias.

"Heero...? Ele comentou algo a meu respeito?"

"Não. Porque?"

"Ele anda estranho comigo."

"Em que sentido?"

"Faz alguns dias que bem..." dá um olhar embaraçado, pois nunca comentara seus relacionamentos, e Heero e ele eram amigos, não necessariamente confidentes, mas... Afinal, fora Heero quem lhe dera incentivo para não desistir de seu interesse por Quatre, antes. "Faz alguns dias que ele aceita apenas beijos, e nada mais. Tentei saber se fiz algo errado, mas ele desconversa. O certo é que, sempre que tento tocá-lo, ele foge, dá desculpas, e nosso relacionamento, neste ponto, era perfeito."

"Talvez o problema esteja em como vocês... **_começaram_**, Trowa. O Quatre não é do tipo de beijar no primeiro encontro, que se dirá de... Me surpreendi de ele ter ficado com você naquela noite. Essencialmente, Quatre é uma pessoa reservada – pode ser que ele esteja querendo ir com mais calma, já que ultrapassou os limites com você."

"Assim...? De repente? Do nada?" – um suspiro cansado de Trowa se faz ouvir. "Ele podia pelo menos se explicar." Trowa estava se impacientando.

"Pergunte. Converse." - Heero resolve cortar a tensão – "E não seja tão tarado."

"Ei! Eu não sou... bem, talvez um pouco." Responde Trowa, aceitando a provocação.

A brincadeira, porém, não diminui realmente o ar preocupado do moreno, e Heero resolveu atacar o problema diretamente:

"Cospe logo, Trowa – ou faço você engolir a garrafa da cerveja. **Sem** a cerveja."

Um sentimento de gratidão toma conta do rosto mais sério do outro rapaz.

"A questão, Heero, é que, quando éramos tão somente amantes, não precisávamos pedir: bastava um encostar no outro, e pronto."

"Só que..."

"Agora somos namorados – a coisa não é mais apenas sexo... Heero, **_você_** bem sabe que de minha parte nunca foi só isso, ou senão eu não teria esperado tanto para me aproximar dele, e..." – Trowa passa uma mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os e interrompe o rompante, voltando ao assunto anterior: - "Como eu dizia, somos namorados, agora, e o lance não é só trepar quando dá vontade... tem carinho, preocupação... e outras coisas envolvidas. Não me sinto no direito de 'pedir' ou 'forçar' Quatre a me dar algo que era meu livremente; ou seja: ser egoísta, se eu vejo que ele não está a fim."

Heero dá um dos seus raros sorrisos, e volta a ficar sério:

"Ele é complicado mesmo; se quiser mesmo ir adiante, tenha paciência."

"Acontece que eu estou quase subindo pelas paredes!" – vem o desabafo de Trowa.

Heero fixa os olhos azuis-cobalto nele e arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Então diga a ele: seja direto e diga que precisa dar uma." - Dá o conselho adulto e maduro.

"Ninguém é tão direto assim com o namorado, Heero!"

"O Duo é." Heero responde, tranqüilo.

Trowa faz uma careta:

"O **SEU** Duo **_NÃO É_** normal – na verdade, se houvesse prêmios para ninfomaníacos, aposto como ele ganharia sempre."

"..."

Um sorrisinho irônico toma conta dos lábios bem feitos de Trowa:

"Que foi? Não vai dizer nada?"

Heero:

"Como negar a verdade?" – os lábios tomados pelo sorriso de um gato que acabara de comer um canário.

Recostando-se em suas cadeiras, os dois caem na risada.

"Vai trabalhar **_a.o.n.d.e._**?"

A pergunta foi feita no tom mais... gélido que ele já ouvira antes, em toda sua vida. Os olhos azuis marinhos brilhavam igualmente como gelo no rosto bonito, porém completamente impassível, como se tratasse de uma estátua. Apenas o erguer de uma sobrancelha indicava uma reação no loiro.

Infelizmente para Trowa, se ele imaginou por isto ser esta a reação de Quatre à novidade que acabara de contar... infelizmente, ele haveria de descobrir que estava muito errado.

A indignação de Quatre era completamente palpável, no silêncio e no olhar gélido com que ele tratou Trowa após a pergunta. A conversa continuou apenas com um Quatre sucinto e distante - tanto física quanto em atenção - de Trowa.

Heero lançou-lhe um olhar de **_"Eu avisei"._**

Duo sentindo o clima cortante, começou a contar suas famosas piadas e a noite transcorreu mais leve... pelo menos entre três pessoas naquela sala, pois Quatre não escondia a contrariedade.

"Vamos fazer um brinde ao seu novo emprego." – Duo levanta-se buscando o vinho e trazendo as taças. "Estamos todos felizes - não ligue para certos chiliques." – e sorri docemente enquanto recebe olhares mortais de Quatre. "Temos que conhecer o local, não é, Heero?" e abraça o namorado.

"Eu já conheço. É um lugar interessante." – inadvertidamente o oriental deixa escapar.

"Heero Yuy – **QUANDO?**" – e o jovem de trança estreita os olhos violetas num prenúncio de problemas para um certo japonês. – "Que eu saiba esse clube é novo – tem **_menos de oito meses_**... e já faz **um ano e meio** que estamos namorando: **COMIGO É QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI!" **– e puxa Heero pela gola da camisa forçando-o a levantar-se: "Vocês me dêm licença – iremos terminar esta nossa conversa lá dentro." E puxa Heero em direção do quarto.

"Duo! **_ME LARGA!"_**

"**LARGO PORRA NENHUMA!** Você vai me explicar essa história direritinho!"

Trowa não sabe o que fazer agora que os outros se foram – seu loiro ainda continua calado.

Após passar mais alguns minutos sendo abertamente ignorado pelo namorado que está sentado a apenas alguns centímetros de si, Trowa engole em seco, e decide ir embora de uma vez... ao que parecia, não estava mesmo sendo desejado, ali.

"Sinto muito se não gostou da notícia: achei que ficaria feliz por mim... Bem, já vou. Estarei esperando você por lá." – se aproxima e dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Quatre, e acaricia o rosto dele. "Você não precisa gostar; mas ao menos me apóie..." ao notar que só terá outro muro de silêncio como resposta, ele dá um passo para trás, e vira-se para ir embora. "Tchau." – o loiro não diz nada enquanto vê o outro sair chateado do apartamento.

Finalmente sozinho na grande sala, Quatre pega a garrafa de vinho esquecida por Duo e bebe diretamente do gargalo. E a cada gole a raiva aumentava, a frustração aumentava. Não entendia seus sentimentos contraditórios – ele não queria ninguém vendo, olhando, desejando Trowa, apesar de ele próprio não querê-lo mais.

"**_Mentiroso... Apesar de tudo, você ainda o quer..."_** sussurra uma voz na mente de Quatre.

"**VOCÊ ME PAGA, TROWA BARTON!"**

... E em um acesso de fúria, joga a garrafa contra a parede.

Passos apressados são ouvidos pelo corredor em direção à sala.

"O que diabos... Quatre! Você está louco?"

"Uma **_casa noturna_**, Duo... **UMA CASA NOTURNA!"**

"E daí?" Duo cruza os braços frente ao peito verdadeiramente zangado. "Hã? E daí! Quem sabe ele arruma outro, deixa você em paz, e você desiste dessa idéia imbecil!"

"Não vou desistir... **NÃO VOU!"** Quatre altera outra vez a voz e fica de frente para o amigo: "Neste lugar é que ele **NÃO FICA!"**

"**QUATRE ACALME-SE!"** Duo exigiu, com firmeza incontestável na voz, fazendo o outro calar-se e voltar ao sofá.

"O Heero está desconfiado! Se você não quer que ele descubra nada, controle esse seu gênio, maldição – e também respeite os vizinhos: você está voltando a ficar histérico!" Duo respira fundo um par de vezes, e balançando a cabeça, tenta chamar o loiro à razão: "Quatre, ele só vai **_trabalhar_** lá, e não, **_transar com cada um dos clientes que entrar naquele maldito clube!_**" um olhar em direção ao loiro o faz ver a inutilidade da tentativa. Cansado, bate um dedo nos lábios: -"Sabe... Acho que vou pedir para trabalhar lá também."

"Idiota."

"Quem é o '**_Idiota_**' aqui é você – bebendo e se acabando de ciúmes!"

"**NÃO ESTO..." **

"**Claro que está! **Eu conheço você como a palma de minha mão, Quatre! E quer saber? **_Quero dormir!_** Portanto, limpe esta bagunça que você fez, e vá dormir também, porque amanhã nós iremos lá – pelo menos, você poderá ficar de olho nele a noite inteira. Boa noite!"

Quatre ficou parado por alguns instantes, atônito pelas palavras duras do outro e um pequeno sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios. **_Era verdade_**. Não conseguia esconder nada de Duo. Nem mesmo raiva, amor... ou ciúme.

"**_É melhor começar a limpar tudo."_** Pensou.

"O que houve, Duo?"

"Nada – só um loiro descuidado. Você tá muito apetitoso, sabia?"

"Detesto ser comparado com comida. E pare de me olhar com esta cara: quero dormir." E se cobre e vira para o outro lado.

Duo se deita na cama e abraça Heero por cima do lençol.

"Não se faça de difícil, Heero... Você quer também." – colocando a mão por baixo do lençol, Duo acaricia o peito do seu amante.

"Eu quero **DORMIR**! Preciso acordar cedo amanhã!"

Duo desce a mão para uma parte interessante da anatomia do namorado:

"Huummmm... Algo aqui está bem acordado." E continua a massagear.

"**Mas que merda, Duo!** Porque você faz isso!" – Heero esbraveja e senta-se na cama, com raiva.

"Porque eu gosto?" é a resposta brincalhona do outro rapaz. A linguagem corporal de Heero, porém, demonstra uma tensão e raiva estranhas. Duo fica confuso. "Heero? O que foi?"

Heero suspira e passa a mão nos cabelos. "Eu gosto de transar com você, e muito, Duo... mas você não aceita uma recusa."

"Eu tenho vontade, droga!"

"**E eu nem sempre tenho!** Estou realmente cansado, preciso dormir e você não entende!"

Duo pisca, magoado:

"Pensei que tínhamos feito as pazes."

Heero parece no seu limite:

"Eu **não estou** brigando! Só **_estou pedindo_** que voc..."

Duo finalmente compreende, e fala revirando os olhos:

"Ok, Ok." – dando um suspiro e fazendo uma cara de 'só comigo mesmo', deixa-se cair de costas no colchão: -"Beleza.**_ Esgotei_** meu namorado. Quantos homens podem se orgulhar disso, hã?"

"Não fique orgulhoso." Foi a resposta atravessada recebida do japonês.

Dando um sorriso carinhoso, o rapaz de trança estica-se por cima do lençol, querendo alcançar o namorado que ainda está sentado emburrado no meio da cama.

"Ok, Ok. Não vou ficar, juro. Agora venha... Deixe eu me agarrar em você para a gente poder **_dormir_**, então."

Ele estava lá novamente – com cara de entediado: o mesmo copo na mão, prestando atenção em todos os que se aproximavam de Trowa e lançando olhares mortais para os que tentavam insinuar-se para o mais novo gerente do local.

Trowa percebera a potência do ciúme do namorado: estava sendo tratado com gélida indiferença há 02 dias, já, desde que começara a trabalhar. Fazia já duas semanas que não transavam e nos últimos dias, até os beijos eram sem vontade – Quatre dava a impressão de que não agüentava mais sequer sentir-lhe o mero contato com ele. Respirando fundo, aproximou-se da mesa do loiro.

"Quer outra bebida?" – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa.

"Não obrigado."

"Poderia olhar para mim?"

"Como?" – Quatre levanta os olhos do copo que Trowa repentinamente retira de suas mãos.

"**Poderia me olhar, enquanto eu _falo_ com você?"** – o moreno dispara, estreitando os olhos verdes, cansado de ser ignorado daquele jeito, mas ainda tentando controlar a raiva - as íris azuis claras de Quatre, porém, golpeiam-no em cheio, carregadas de uma raiva incompreensível. Atingido, Trowa desabafa: "Sabe, estou de saco cheio. Vamos até meu apartamento e conversar – ou dar um basta nesta maldita situação!" – decidido, levanta e sai da mesa, deixando Quatre sozinho.

"Droga de vida!" – exclama Quatre, enquanto entorna o copo todo de uma só vez.

Entraram no pequeno apartamento de Trowa, agora acomodado no 1° andar do clube noturno, sempre destinado aos gerentes do estabelecimento.

O loiro foi direto para a janela grande da sala, ficando de costas.

"**_Não gosto daquelas pessoas ao seu redor."_** – confessou ele.

"Já tinha percebido." – a raiva momentânea já esfriara, e conciliador, Trowa tenta novamente: "Quatre, você não acha exager..."

"_**Não suporto ver você dando atenção a outros."** _– o loiro continuou como ele não tivesse falado nada.

"Isso é criancice: eu não vivo em uma redoma! Preciso falar com as outras pessoas; depois, aquelas pessoas lá embaixo são apenas clientes – **_tenho que dar atenção!"_**

"**NÃO TANTA!"** – Quatre se vira para ele, num rompante de raiva.

"**SIM! TODA POSSÍVEL!"** – Trowa explode, também. – **"É PARA ISSO **que eu** SOU PAGO!"** - O duelo entre os dois se acaba, porém, rapidamente, quando Quatre quebra o contato visual, e novamente vira-se de costas para ele, tornando a olhar pela janela.

Suspirando, Trowa passa as mãos no cabelo, e silenciosamente, aproxima-se do outro rapaz, por trás, e abraça o loiro – que não retribui, ficando apenas parado.

"Você é a pessoa mais ciumenta que eu já conheci." – ele diz, enquanto pousa o queixo no topo dos macios cabelos loiros.

"**_Tenho razão para ser."_** diz Quatre friamente.

Fechando os olhos, Trowa tenta resolver a questão de uma vez:

"Não, não tem: Quatre, se eu quisesse, eu ficaria com outro alguém e você nem sequer saberia. Mas não me interessa algo desse tipo. Desta vez, eu quero investir sério em um relacionamento – e com você. Estou preparado. Olhe... Sei que começamos muito rápido, e eu não quero você inseguro quanto a mim... Vou ser sincero: eu quero que o que temos dure – mas para isso, você tem que confiar em mim, tamb..."

"Confiança se constrói **durante anos**, Trowa... e ainda assim, basta **_apenas um vento_**, **para arrasar com tudo**." – o loiro rebate, soltando-se do abraço e indo para o sofá.

"Tudo bem. Mas Quatre, eu tenho sido correto com você. Não vou mentir dizendo que eu sou um santo ou algo do tipo, mas nunca fiquei com dois caras ao mesmo tempo; nunca magoei ninguém desta maneira. E não é com você que eu quero começar. Pode ter certeza: se eu quiser ou ficar interessado em algum outro alguém, você será sempre o primeiro a saber."

"**HÁ!** E devo me sentir feliz e aliviado com isso!" Quatre dispara, ironicamente.

"Não. Mas é uma garantia de que **_não vou cair na cama de quem quer que se ofereça_**."

"**Você caiu na minha."** Rebate.

Atingido pela farpa venenosa de Quatre, Trowa vê-se falando mais do que gostaria – sem conseguir se conter, as palavras saem de sua boca:

"Pelo amor de Deus! Eu já estava de olho em você a tempos, maldição!"

Quatre volta sua atenção para Trowa, genuínamente surpreso:

"Como?"

Ainda sem jeito com o que tinha deixado escapar, Trowa acaba confessando:

"Eu já o havia visto antes, Quatre... Eu já sabia seu nome, eu já..." sentindo-se completamente vulnerável em estar abrindo-se daquela maneira para um namorado cujo temperamento andava totalmente instável nos últimos tempos, Trowa balançou a cabeça, negando-se a continuar: "Escuta, deixa isso para lá, ok?" Olha para o relógio, e depois para Quatre: "Eu tenho que voltar, Quatre – não posso sair de lá em uma hora dessas. Você... desce comigo?"

Sentindo o cérebro anuviar-se novamente com a raiva, ao imaginar-se novamente em meio àquela gente estranha e com Trowa no meio deles, Quatre simplesmente ignora o namorado parado à sua frente, e recusando-se a aceitar sua mão estendida, marcha para a porta do apartamento, a qual, ao passar... faz bater com tanta força que certamente poderia botá-la abaixo com um pouco mais de empenho.

Uma mulher muito bonita, sem dúvida alguma: bonita e decidida – combinação perigosa, pois aparentemente ela havia decidido querer Trowa... que tentava elegantemente rechaçar as investidas sem ofender a mulher.

E assim continuou seu assédio, por duas noites seguidas.

Quatre então decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica.

O ciúme tomou conta dele completamente quando a morena estonteante abraçou seu namorado em um convite para uma dança.

Ele se dirigiu até os dois. Ele não pensou, realmente – apenas agiu.

"Com licença, poderia soltar **_meu namorado_**?"

"Namorado?" – e a jovem mulher olhou incrédula para o homem completamente másculo em seus braços. – "Ah, você está brincando... Vá procurar outro para azarar."

"**TROWA!" **

Trowa – percebendo o ódio imergir do seu amante, tentou resolver sem confusão:

"Senhorita, por favor." – e retirou os braços da jovem do seu pescoço – "Não é permitido maiores intimidades com os CLIENTES; e meu namorado tem o direito de estar chateado."

"Ora... Mas quem diria...?" - disse ela, soltando-se e olhando de um para o outro: -"Você tem sorte." – falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Quatre – "Se eu fosse você, o trancaria no quarto e não o deixaria mais sair."

Percebendo que Quatre responderia com grosseria, Trowa o pegou pelo braço, desculpou-se, e o puxou para um lugar mais sossegado.

"**ME SOLTE**! **_Como_** permitiu que ela te agarrasse daquele jeit..."

"Ela não me **agarrou** - estava tentando me tirar para dançar!"

"**DANÇAR!**! **_SEI_** bem o tipo de dança que ela estava querendo... e você parecia estar adorando, não é?"

"**Claro que não!"**

"Não foi o que eu vi!"

"Quatre **ACALME-SE**! Você só vê o que você quer!"

"**HÁ! O argumento perfeito!"** - ironizou Quatre.

Trowa suspirou, encostou o corpo na parede e fechou os olhos, cansado.

"Essa situação não pode mais continuar: ou você **confia** em mim, ou **_não_**. Eu já disse que só quero voc..."

Quatre aproximou-se, a raiva ainda maior.

"Vou te esperar no seu apartamento." E deu-lhe as costas.

"Quatre!"

Exausto.

Era assim que Trowa se sentia, ao fim de mais uma noite e madrugada extenuantes... e saber que teria que enfrentar um namorado ciumento agora, não o deixava mais tranqüilo – ainda mais depois da advertência que recebera do dono do Clube, que não havia perdido o pequeno teatro, horas antes. Não que ele se importasse por Trowa namorar um outro homem – naquele ramo de negócios, não havia espaço para tal comportamento, mas, como ele bem frisara, também **_não havia espaços para cenas de ciúmes._**

"_**Merda!" **_

Abriu a porta do apartamento, apreensivo.

Deu de cara com os olhos azuis claros sérios – Quatre estava sentado no sofá ostensivamente de frente para a porta de entrada.

Trowa caminhou para perto esperando uma explosão de palavras.

Quatre levantou-se, sério.

E sem aviso nenhum, puxou-o para um beijo faminto, deixando-o completamente atordoado.

"**NUNCA MAIS DEIXE NINGUÉM TE ABRAÇAR."** – a ameaça veio por entre o beijo.

"Não... Não deixare..." – mais um beijo.

"Vai deixar **SEMPRE CLARO** que você **_JÁ TEM_** alguém." – o segundo beijo parecia querer arrancar a alma de Trowa.

"Sim... deixare..." – outro beijo.

"**SE**... eu vier a **SABER **de algo**_... você irá se arrepender."_** – depois de terminar a última parte da frase, estreitando os olhos azuis dentro dos verdes enevoados, Quatre o empurra, libertando-o.

"Ok..." – pego de surpresa, Trowa tenta trazer seu raciocínio de volta – "Só que... você não poderá voltar mais lá."

"**_O quê?"_**

"Meu chefe viu tudo – ele também percebeu que você estava indo para lá todas as noites... assim, achou melhor mandar que eu o mantivesse afastado." – explicou.

Quatre afastou-se ainda mais de Trowa, a mágoa transparecendo no rosto, ao dar-lhe as costas, indo em direção da janela.

"Quatre, não se afaste."

"Vá tomar banho – **_o cheiro daquela mulher ainda está em você."_** – ordenou, a voz gélida e cortante.

"Ainda vai estar aqui?"

"Não vou a lugar algum."

Trowa ainda continua parado no meio da sala durante alguns segundos, antes de entrar no quarto e fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Nem toda a água do mundo poderia acabar com a sua tensão, e Trowa estava sentindo que parecia que os problemas pareciam agora acumular-se em sua vida – antes relativamente tão tranqüila, e seu namorado estava tendo atitudes verdadeiramente impossíveis de decifrar.

Enxugou-se e voltou para o quarto, reparando que ele estava a meia luz. Quatre, sentado em sua cama, estava com as pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus – esperando-o.

"Você fica lindo zangado." – brincou Trowa.

"Deixe de brincadeiras idiotas e deite-se de bruços."

"_**Para...?" **_

"Massagem."

"Só?"

"Fique feliz pelo fato de eu estar disposto a fazer tal concessão."

Lembrando-se do que Heero dissera alguns dias antes, sobre conversar a respeito do que sentia, o moreno resolve apostar no conselho, mas decide brincar um pouco, uma vez que não se sente disposto a acabar com a "precária" paz oferecida por Quatre:

"Ainda bem que não se morre de frustração sexual, ou eu já estaria morto." – dizendo isto, Trowa tira a toalha, ficando nu e ereto, em uma provocante exibição de desejo.

"Gosta do que vê? Lembra de nós juntos, Quatre?"

Quatre o fita com os olhos nublados de um desejo mal-controlado.

"Minha memória é **excelente**." – o olhar porém, brilha malignamente com algo além do desejo, mas ele o esconde, baixando o olhar à cama: - "Deite-se." – ordena.

Trowa obedece e geme quando as mãos quentes e úmidas com óleo de Quatre começam a lentamente a desfazer os nós de tensão em seu corpo. Os minutos passam e finalmente o moreno começa a relaxar... um torpor incontrolável o domina, e, com um último suspiro de satisfação, adormece.

Um sorriso maldoso abre-se então, nos lábios de Quatre.

**CONTINUA!**

**XD **

** e Aninha sai correndo – para não ser assassinada **

Agora, aos agradecimentos!

**Evil Kitsune******– Evil! Eu estou lhe devendo um email! ;; Mas pode deixar que eu te enviarei, ta? Evil, Evil... Você acertou quanto à "Briga de Gigantes"! Que o Quatre irá fazer de tudo para se vingar do Trowa beeeeem devagar, ele vai... Mas... Será que ele tem todas as pistas na mão?

**Litha-chan 01**– Hummm! O Quatre está mesmo uma delícia – vingativo, etc, ne? Espero que tenha gostado da outra "pitada" da personalidade dark do Quatre, neste cap... Hohohoh! Ei! Amei a brincadeirinha que você fez com eles! Mim AMA a carinha do Trowa! hahahaha

**Serennity LeFey** – Nitty! Oi, Nitty! Achou o Trowa cínico? Oh-oh, Não culpe o Trowa, assim, tão... digamos, sem antes "saber a verdadeira verdade" – e conhecer o **VERDADEIRO** cínico da fic! mistérios

**Goddess of Death** – NÃO! NÃO ME MATE, PLEASE! Tenha só mais um tiquinho de paciência, eheheheheheh E logo, logo, você estará **QUERENDO MATAR UM... OUTRO ALGUÉM, NA FIC!** E não – não estou brincando.

**Mai-Mai** – HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Seu niver foi dia 11/05, ne? Fiquei contente por você também! E por favor... me perdoe pelo atraso... Er... gostou do cap?

**Myleny-Mymy** – Myleny, Myleny... O que o Quatre está querendo fazer com o Trowa? Hummm... Será que o capítulo inteiro – e principalmente o final... Deu algumas... dicas?

**Kitsune-Lina** - Hã? Um clone do Trowa? Hahahah Não, não... São os dois ao... natural, mesmo. Calma, calma – e logo você irá ver quem foi o causador de tudo isso, hehehehe

**Dee-chan** – **DEE-CHAN!** Ai, meu Deus! Finalmente você aqui! Estou tão feliz! Até porque, esta fic foi criada em sua homenagem, quando você ainda estava no Japão! Heheheheh Já sabe algo mais, ne? Eu sei – autorizei a Illy-chan lhe... "adiantar" algo, para você ficar mais inspirada, e bem... Eu AMO "Sol, Lua e Estrelas!"

**Ilía-chan** – Ilía! AHHH! Menina, a Illy me contou que vocês duas ficaram **07 horas conversando**, quando se encontraram na universidade! Que COINCIDÊNCIA IMENSA, nós 03 morarmos em Natal! Ah, como eu queria ter estado lá, também! Snif, snif... ;; Óh vida cruel... Quanto aos meninos fazerem sexo com camisinha, eu coloquei exatamente com o sentido de "alertar", que bom que você gostou:) Sim! Ao que parece, acho que você foi a única a ter a impressão correta que é o Quatre quem está "arrebentando" a vida do Trowa... E se o Trowa é mau na fic...? U-la-lá... Deixe chegar os próximos caps! mistérios

**Litha-chan 02**: Er... Eu... Como eu tive coragem de parar o capítulo ali? Eu... Er...

Aninha respira fundo, e grita para todas

"**A CULPADA FOI A ILLY! Eu tinha o cap 05 com a transa deles dois – e que TRANSA! AWWWWWW – COMPLETA... Mas a Illy disse para eu parar o cap ali, pois assim, eu MATARIA TODO MUNDO COM UM ENFARTE!"**

Er... viu, Litha-chan? Mim não teve culpa!

Bom... Alguém já tinha me dito que a Illy **ADORAVA ENFARTAR** os outros, mas só agora to começando a acreditar nisso oO...

Poxa... e ela tem a cara de um anjinho ... Glup!

Beijos mil para todas!

AninhaSaganoKai


End file.
